legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drowned Abbey (chapter)
Plot Raziel activates the Rahabim Warp Gate and goes down the hallway with a metal door on its end. He opens it with his projectile ability and found himself on the edge of the Drowned Abbey area. There is a Chapel in the middle, half flooded and a bell tower in the distance. The Elder explains that the Abbey was flooded centuries ago ever since the vampire menace started and that his brother Rahab retreated to these treacherous waters. As Raziel is still weak to water, he carefully glides from pillar to pillar, avoiding the touch of water. He finds an entrance to the Abbey is guarded by now mutated Rahabim, who became predators of the deep. Raziel ventures through the Abbey, using pillars and overhead beams as a means of getting past the deadly water. Once outside again, he glides across gargoyles and finally gets on top of the Chapel. From there, he can reach the bell tower. Raziel pulls the chain and the bell rings eleven times and the gate to the chapel opens up. Raziel descends down on the staircase and enters the chapel in the spectral realm. The pillars in the room are at different heights and enable Raziel to jump to the highest one. When Raziel shifts back, he senses a presence in the water below, and moments later, Rahab reveals himself from the depths. Surprise at Rahab´s ability to actually adapt, Raziel witnesses that Rahab has transformed into a fish like creature. Rahab tells Raziel that he spoke with Kain and that Raziel will kill him in the end. Raziel asks if Rahab knew that they were Sarafan, but Rahab doesn´t care as he thinks that Kain has in fact saved them from themselves. As the battle starts, Rahab fires projectiles at Raziel, which he dodges. Surrounded by water, Raziel does not have a lot of space to manoeuver but by jumping from pillar to pillar avoids Rahab´s biting attacks. Raziel notices eight stained glass windows on the wall and breaks them one by one with his projectile ability. This triggers the sun dial mechanism and unleashes deadly beams of sunlight upon Rahab. Unable to resist the harmful rays of sun, Rahab falls dead to the bottom and Raziel consumes his soul. The Elder congratulates him on his newly acquired swimming ability and Raziel can finally reach areas which were previously inaccessible. The Elder points him towards Nosgoth´s northern wastes, where the city of his brother Dumah lies. Notes Gallery SR1-Boss-Rahab-001.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-002.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-003.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-004.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-005.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-006.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-007.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-008.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-009.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-010.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-011.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-012.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-013.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-014.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-015.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-016.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-017.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-018.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-019.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-020.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-021.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-022.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-023.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-024.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-025.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-026.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-027.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-028.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-029.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-030-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-031-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-032-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-033-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-034-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-035-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-036-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-037-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-038-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-039-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-040-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-041-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-042-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-043-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-044-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-045-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-046-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-047-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-048-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-049-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-050-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-051-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-052-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-053-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-054-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-055-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-056-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-057-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-058-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-059-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-060-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Rahab-061-End.PNG See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Drowned Abbey *Rahab (Soul Reaver boss) * The Drowned Abbey script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver